to build a home
by si ms. directress
Summary: Naive yet broken Alice always drifts away. But Liam... arrogant, unstoppable, hard-headed 15-year-old Liam Dunbar never fails to make her stay. [or; in between triumph and trying times, Liam found someone he could lean on, despite her own moments of drifting away]. / [slowburn!] [bestfriends!liam/oc] [liam/oc] RE-EDITED


**One**

_"So you love him then?"_**  
**

* * *

Sometimes I drift away at night, forcing me out of slumber and into the depths of yet another place for me to unintentionally be.

It comes to me like a fading picture. The objects I saw, the entities I felt slowly faded away like some sort of photograph that is aging in time. I don't understand why, but I have been in this predicament since I was ten; and even many years after that, I have not found a solution.

My guardians were not my real parents, a male Filipino-Chinese immigrant that did not know a thing about my uncontrolled freedom of drifting to places after another, in some moments even through time. My physical mind and body frequently transported me to some parts of the universe, in any time, known or unknown place, to catch snippets of complex or simple conversations, or to watch an entity, all for no unexplainable reason. I could tell you that my father never cease to find me missing in my bedroom, thinking that I was simply walking through the town park or playing Volleyball with some friends. When I come home from an inadvertent drift, I would always cover up with a smile that never raised genuinely—a _twisted_, broken smile. One that spilled my teeth and my gums out.

For five years, I was somebody else to my father, in order to keep my bizarre, probably paranormal, secret under clandestine quarters. And I intend to keep it, despite that my dad and I were off to somewhere new, to another start of time—Beacon Hills, California.

"Chicken or Pork," the Beacon Hills High lunch lady grumbled, profusely drumming a metal spoon on the table as she eyed me with her beady green eyes. Although my stomach created rapid waves of hunger pains, I hesitated to answer as my eyes skimmed over the Chicken/Pork sandwiches that stood securely on top of each other in a pyramid format, all served with Coke cans and greasy-looking French fries piled up in a metal container beside the main sandwiches.

Maybe it was the rumbles through my stomach or the pounding pressure of unknown people that surrounded the expanse that made me feel so small. Moving into a new town didn't make me think of what was going to erupt in my new school, because I had always been too focused on my unusual capabilities, wondering if there was some sick chance that I would accidentally fade out of a class and into, maybe, a dark cave or a high plateau. Staying there would never last that long; however, sometimes I couldn't help but feel scared at the thought of being trapped in one place I've never meant to be. There would be no security, and I knew this because it was my hamartia.

It was always a curse.

* * *

After my tray gets filled with food the cafeteria had to offer that day, I inched around the sides, careful not to spill my food or let anyone see me struggling to find a seat like a loser I had always been. There were tons of freshmen like me, but like any ordinary first day they all flocked to their own respective kind of feathers.

A group of tall and toned juniors and seniors passed by me, accompanied with bursts of laughter and their trays of lunch food. I backed away slowly just in case they might bump into me, seeing their heavily muscled bodies. My eyes glanced around until it caught blond hair that I have seen around the school. _Garrett. _He was one of the freshmen that I have known since he was in my History class, and also because his girlfriend and him kept stealing kisses while I sat behind them, cringing. One part of me desired to ask him and his table—six handsome and pretty teens surrounded by more intrigued freshmen—if I could sit. But I knew there was no way they would let me. How could I even hope?

Even after five minutes, it seemed as if no one wanted to share a table. So, I took the Coke can from the tray and slid the latter down the garbage can. A square-faced Caucasian girl wearing a bright beanie shot me a small smile as she herself also threw her leftovers down the trash can; however I simply gave her a blank stare as I sipped my coke while I stood idly beside the trash can. I didn't really have friends, or acquaintances. Being a loner wasn't a choice, it was a fact. And I wished it was a fact that I could change in this new school.

"Hey," she said uneasily. I could feel the strong apprehension from her voice, as if she was extremely fretful in meeting me. Emotions were kinder than humans. I could always feel it around me, like some force that was only shown to _me_.

"Hi."

"Are you new? What's your name?" _Curiosity_.

"Yes. My name is Alice." I answered softly, but a part of was dying to make a friend.

"Oh." _Discouraged_. Why?

The bell rung.

I left the girl before she said anything else, just giving a two-fingered wave as my feet took off for the next period. And as I ran, I, _too_, felt left behind by the expanse. In that moment, everything faded like a picture_, slowly and surely._

Once again, I drifted away.

* * *

I get back later, only recollecting a vast black space, and standing back where I had faded away previously—a hallway.

I didn't worry about the black expanse I had went to, because it usually occurred in different times with no reason, thus I blinked profusely to remember what time it is.

It took moments before I realized that I had returned after the dismissal of classes, and when I did, it gave me a slender chance of relief as I also realized that I had escaped a period of Math, a subject in which I disliked very much.

"Kira, are you staying for the Lacrosse thing?" A model-thin girl with positive features asked a shorter Asian girl five lockers away from my own.

"Yeah. Scott asked me to come." The Asian girl said, knotting her hands together in a weird fashion. A contorted expression held her face while the other girl just continued rambling on about something about styles. _Anxiety, _it presented in my face like a piece of cake. What was this girl so worried about?

The Lacrosse question perked me with curiosity. In terms of moving into a new town, it meant a new school, and sometimes, it also meant it had a different sport to give. Lacrosse was a sport I generally didn't understand because in where I used to live, we _raved _about soccer. Thus, I immediately decided to attend this Lacrosse… practice, I guess?

Subsequently after I retrieved some notebooks and placed back books I didn't need, I quickly walked out of the main building and into the back field, where I supposed they held the Lacrosse training or whatever.

The bleachers were filled with minimal students, mostly girls, huddling in groups. The two girls that previously chatted in the hallway sat together, talking nonchalantly. I sat behind them.

Then they guys started doing their thing—running, shooting, catching. I mostly observed the coach—a sort of mid-thirty wide-eyed man with voice power and a whistle for practically everything. He shouted at everyone who seemed doing great, and shouted the most impractical things, therefore I gave up figuring him out and went to the team players.

It didn't surprise me that most of the guys were lookers, with exceptional capabilities, especially the fifteen-year-old kid I have seen with Garrett. _Liam, _the coach screamed his name twice for doing well. He was the only one who still did push-ups after their ten-minute jog.

I watched in interest as all the boys lined up for the next matter, to score a goal. The Asian girl behind me sighed in slight disappointment in the moment one of the more tanned guy threw the ball hitting one of the posts. He had dark, black hair and physique that seemed to be sculpted well from seeing above his T-shirt, and I was almost sure that he would have had scored a goal with the grey cloud of power, leadership, and confidence that surrounded him. As the ball that was thrown with extra exerted force jumped off the post like a tiny soccer ball, I was filled with confusion on why it didn't hit the net.

Soon, the next in line came and it was Liam, probably the best in the practice so far. I could see his aura screaming with confidence and arrogance, with a splash of thick-coated stormy blue-green entities that circled his torso. He looked good, so he must be good.

I wasn't lying to myself when I thought of the best player as a handsome one, because indeed he sure was. His features molded into some sort of imperfectly perfect parts that took the girls from the bleachers by storm. He was cute, I kept thinking to myself, but he seemed too cocky for his own good.

And of course, he was able to score a goal with perfect symmetry and finesse. I even found myself clapping in awe as the ball flew in the net with great exertion and strength.

I guess my seat must have been the nearest in the field, because Liam turned around to look at the clapping. His deep blue eyes were colorfully concentrated, as if it was marked down on a white canvas. Seconds later, I stuck out a smile, one that showed my gums and my teeth, at him; because honestly, I was only trying to be friendly.

The Liam kid blinked profusely, before letting out a small thing that must have been a contorted smirk with a dash of friendliness. It was maybe the most cutest thing I had ever seen. And trust me, I had already seen a lot of cute thing.

The loud coach suddenly exclaimed for a two-minute break, in which everyone was extremely joyous for (especially, some guy named Greenberg, who was called upon by the coach to run around more than a hundred laps).

I laid my gaze first on the bright sky before slowly returning to the Lacrosse team that was either currently drinking their cold water bottles or patting their necks dry with towels. Two other males, the tanned guy and the lanky one, stuck away from the group, bringing each other into a quiet conversation on the field.

I almost jolted at the sight of Liam, who was talking to Garrett, glancing up at me now and then. He suddenly showed a shy smile directed at me, once my eyes bored into him. My cheeks were now heating up with a thousand times more than my usual cheek-bursts. And I liked it.

"So do you like him?"

The model-thin girl's face from the hallway popped out from my left, almost scaring the shit out of me. I refrained myself from hitting her as her face screamed bluntness and innocent curiosity. Why was this junior talking to me? Weren't freshmen referred to as the bottom of the food chain? This girl was pretty enough to be an actress, so why was she talking to _me? _

"What? Who?" I questioned with confusion.

"That kid." She clicked her tongue, bringing up her pointing finger in order to point down at the now-drinking Liam, who didn't seem looking at my way. My cheeks burned bright red with her obvious obliviousness, so I quickly pulled her arm down.

"Don't point. It's bad." I told her, biting my lip from slight embarrasment for me and this girl. It didn't stop her for bringing her voice octaves higher.

"SO YOU DO LIKE HIM." She bluntly said, getting a 'shhh' from the girl sitting beside her. Mid-length black hair and pretty eyes, the Asian smiled at me like a mother hen. "Sorry, for Malia here. She's really like that sometimes."

"Oh hi. It's no problem. Hahah..." I awkwardly responded. "Um and no, I don't like that guy..."

I turned back to face forward, expecting the conversation to be over; however, Malia gripped my arm all of a sudden.

"So you _love_ him then?"

I palmed my face.

* * *

** There are questions to ask about this chapter, questions that revolve around Alice, our very weird protagonist/antagonist, that is able to "fade"/"drift" away to different places or situations, to catch snippets of conversations, important or not. She is based on a novel character, and will make a name cameo here in the story. I am also very excited for the next episodes of Teen Wolf since Dylan Sprayberry is acting as Liam. he kinda seems like a Hale child to me hahaha. Anyway, I have lots of stuff planned for this story so you guys better favorite and follow, since after all I have finally ended my one year hiatus from Fanfiction. Stay tuned for the next chapter. x **

**/ review pointer(s) /**

_**What do you think about the main character, Alice?**_

_**/**_

**I would love to read your reviews and so. Please favorite**

**and follow this story! :D If you any questions, feel free to**

**PM me.**


End file.
